The In Law
by Musical FANtasy
Summary: Neytiri and I have planned everything. We prepared for the day the humans/RDA would return, we prepared to become Tsahik and Olo'eyktan but one thing I did not plan for was my mother. Talk about Hell's Gate.
1. Chapter 1

The In-Laws

**A/N I felt like I needed to write this...I also thought what about Jake's parents, they probably haven't seen him in awhile. I've also been on an AVATAR hiatus, and needed to write fanfiction about this...enjoy.**

**Summary: Neytiri and I have planned everything. We prepared for the day the humans/RDA would return, we prepared for the new baby, but one thing I did not plan for was my mother. Talk about Hell's Gate.**

A new world through new eyes. I was a new person, I was reborn for a third time. No sooner had I opened my eyes, the Omaticayan people had made me the Clan Leader. Being Clan Leader meant leadership, a lot. Awhile ago I was only in charge of caring for a couple people. All of sudden I was in charge of a couple thousand people. The first thing I had to do as a Clan Leader was finding a new home for the Omaticayans. I sent ten of the best hunters off to scope Pandora.

For a good few days the hunters were gone, searching. I stayed with Neytiri, Mo'at and the rest of the Omaticayan People. Those last few days were filled with prayers to Eywa for a new home. On the third day, one of the ikran riding hunters returned with news of a potential Hometree. I rode with Neytiri by pa'li since her ikran had died during the Great war. It took longer by pa'li to reach the new potential Hometree, but it was worth it.

As we rode, Neytiri told me that the choosing of the new Hometree belonged mostly to me, which surprised me. To start with, I knew nothing about choosing a home, let alone one for about a thousand Omaticayans. The last home I lived in was a beaten up apartment by a factory. This new Hometree was not as big as the old Hometree.

"This Tree was going to be our original Hometree." Neytiri explained in Na'vi. Man, Na'vi was a pain, but I had gotten better. Neytiri had already climbed up half of the tree before I fully understood what she just said. I quickly climbed up after her.

This Hometree was different, but beautiful all the same. There were still those leaves that served as hammocks in the tree. The only major difference was the gathering place. It was located at the top of the tree instead of below. The top looked like someone had hacked off the top of it, and yet there were still branches growing from it. It created a beautiful canopy of leaves.

At my word, the Tree soon became Hometree. The Omaticayans followed me to the new Hometree. When we arrived, a prayer to Eywa was said to thank her for the new home before the Omaticayans scattered into the tree to find their alcove.

From there, everything went smoothly. The Omaticayan People soon were back into their normal routine. Neytiri was gone most of the day, her training for Tsahik had started and I was stuck learning what the role of the Clan Leader, mostly from Norm. I would consider myself lucky he stayed, as far as I knew I would need a lot of help to become a Clan Leader.

Luckily, those two years passed by quickly. The events were eventful though, and useful. Two years it has been since the Great Time of Sadness had ended, since the RDA and humans left, since Neytiri became my mate, since I had been made Leader of the Omaticayan. I believed that Neytiri and I had solved everything, and prepared for everything. Although, that would change in the matter of one small, delayed letter.

**A/N It will get much more interesting, this is just the set-up. Ah set-ups, don't you hate them? R & R, don't care about flames, but I do _really _care about constructive criticism. So, yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N I am so surprised this story got so many reviews...THANK YOU! I didn't even get to the good parts yet. About the repeating of words in the last set up...I couldn't come up with anything to say, so I repeated a lot..hah. Well Read and thank you, I got like over one hundred emails of notification.**

I never really wanted to be Clan Leader, but some how I am. That being said, I am stuck learning about the role of Clan Leader from Norm. I know I probably should be learning from Mo'at, but she is occupied training Neytiri for Tsahik. Plus there is no other Clan Leader of the Omaticayan to learn from, so I guess I'm stuck with Norm. Luckily, he's only explaining the basic stuff.

"Jake, are you even listening?" Norm waved a hand in front of me. I probably phased out, I mean who wouldn't? I know being Clan Leader is important, but Norm can be so boring when he teaches. We were sitting at the top of the new Hometree.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off. If I had answered Neytiri that way when she taught me, I would've been fried meat.

"Jake, you need to pay attention. Clan Leader is very important." Norm said, not buying my answer. "You should feel honored you have been chosen, now act like it."

"I feel honored." I muttered. "But learning about what to wear for each particular occasion isn't that interesting."

"It's _important_." Norm said.

"Doesn't mean it's not interesting." I replied. "Look, Norm, talking to a guy who rarely even changed his own shirt about different types of clothing and when to wear them doesn't really match."

"Jake, you just have to deal with me as a teacher for a little bit." Norm said giving up. "After Neytiri has finished her Tsahik training, you're going to be turned over to Mo'at."

I yawned. I hadn't really seen my mate for a while. Mo'at had taken her somewhere 'secret' to bond with Eywa. In human time, I hadn't seen her for around a week. No wonder I was grumpy. When were they coming back? Neytiri said something about 'after I have bonded with Eywa', that really was no help. I was left here as the Omaticayan people carried on with their everyday routine, they pretty much ruled themselves.

"When will Mo'at return?" I asked lying down on my back.

"You mean, when will Neytiri return." Norm restated. I rolled my eyes. "Well, they should return after however long it takes Neytiri to _fully _bond with Eywa. It could be another day, or sometimes it could be a month."

"A month?" I lifted my head up quickly.

"I'm just estimating." Norm shrugged, then turned quickly to face one of the entrances of the platform. It was one of the scientists who decided to stay behind, Sarah. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Jake, I have something." Sarah said holding up a piece of paper. I sat up quickly.

"Here." I said stretching quickly. "What is that?"

"A letter." Sarah replied. "Max found it while cleaning the lab."

I reached out my hand and Sarah handed it over before leaving. I looked at it. It was in the everyday envelope. I looked at the return address. It read Mrs. Carol Sully.

"Who's it from, Jake?" Norm asked coming up from behind me.

"My mom." I said dumbfounded. When did she write me a letter? I opened the seal quickly and read the date.

"Wow, that was written about five, six years ago." Norm said reading over my shoulder. I was too surprised to tell Norm to stop reading over my shoulder. The letter read something like this.

_Jake Sully,_

_I haven't seen you in awhile and it's been awfully lonely since your father died a couple years ago. I've decided to come visit you at the base. I have sent this letter several months before I go into cyro sleep. So, you should expect me in several months. I can't wait to see you. I hope you met a nice girl while volunteering there. I love you.  
Love,  
Mom_

I just stared at the letter. I read it over and over again. Mom, coming here? I looked down at my body, not an ounce of human flesh. How would I explain this to her? 'Hi mom, being here has made me grow taller and blue.' No, that wouldn't work at all. What of Neytiri and the other Omaticayan.

I could just tell her I became Omaticayan, she wouldn't really understand that change. Mom never liked Tom's stories of the 'blue people' and Pandora. She wouldn't be pleased I mated with one, let alone became one. I rubbed my face. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't notice, her vision had been pretty bad. She didn't really want to bother with the laser eye surgery, in fact she didn't even want to bother with a computer. Oh man, I was in some deep shit.

**A/N Sorry this is soo short, I just had to write this up to please you. It's hard when I have six essays due for a school application...and a speech and a short story and a History paper (footnotes and all). The next chapter might take a bit, plus my laptop isn't working correctly, ugh. So expect a wait. SORRY! R & R my loyal readers! P.S I'm seeing Avatar again for the THIRD time tomorrow night after i'm finished working on TECH for the school play.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay, I tried to make it longer...heh. Well I'm still bloody busy with two plays, a history research paper and applications. I'm trying my best ;).**

Today wasn't the greatest, let's just put it that way. First, I nearly fell out of my hammock. Second, I hit myself with a rock (unintentially, of course.) Third, I fell off my pa'li. Fourth, I was attacked by a flock of forest banshees. Fifth, I fell off my pa'li (well, I nearly always fall.) Sixth, I didn't catch anything that day. Seventh, I stepped on about every Omaticayan tail, including my own; and finally, Neytiri and Mo'at had still not returned. All this bad luck was caused by that little letter I received only a day ago.

"What am I going to do?" I asked Norm, who was sharpening the tips of arrows.

"Why would I tell you? You barely even zone in during my 'Clan Leader' discussions." Norm shrugged. "Besides, it's not that big of a deal."

"Whoa, not that big of a deal?" I tried not to roll my eyes. "Of course this is a big deal! My _human _mother is coming to Pandora and expects to see her parapeligic, non blue son."

"The easiest thing to do would be telling her the truth." Norm said putting down the current arrow he was sharpening. "Jake, you can't hide this body."

"Her vision is still pretty bad." I started forming ideas. "Do you think she would buy that being on Pandora for a certain amount of time turns you blue?"

"What idiot would buy that?" Norm shook his head. It was hard coming up with plans next to Norm, Mr. Brightside.

"I think she'd buy that." I continued. I pretended not to see Norms' eye roll. I sat down across from Norm, I was about ready to through myself off of Iknimaya.

"Where do you plan to have her stay for the time being?" Norm asked out of the blue.

"The lab/base, wherever you and the other scientists stay." I waved that question off. It was already dusk. The Omaticayan people started running up the tree to the platform. I would have to sit up front, alone. Again.

"What about Hometree?" Norm asked.

"I don't think i'll bring her here." I answered. "She hates the outdoors."

"Ok. What do you expect her to do while you're away?" Norm asked again. Did the questions ever stop? I wondered.

"I sorta thought...maybe you could entertain her?" my reply came out more as a question.

"What?" Norm laughed. "Jake, I don't really want to look after your mother, neither would the other scientists."

"She's just a harmless old lady." I said knowing very well she wasn't. My mother didn't have a weak bone in her body. Norm didn't respond. "Please Norm? I'll do anything." I said lazzily.

Norm thought about this. Damn scientist..."Fine." Norm replied getting up. "You owe me big time." He ran up the tree.

"I owe you a lot already." I said following him. Norm had gotten good at climbing up the new Hometree, I guess his training did wonders. As I climbed up the tree, something was strange. No voices could be heard from up above. I stopped a bit and continued up. "Norm?" I asked softly.

When I arrived at the top of the tree, all the Omaticayan people were gathered around at the fire, facing one particular direction. To my relief and my stress, Neytiri and Mo'at stood right across from me. The Omaticayan people turned to face me upon my entrance.

"You are late Jakesully." Mo'at stated in an official manner. Neytiri regarded me, trying to keep a straight face. She would scold me later for this.

"Oh, uh sorry." I muttered before sitting at my place. I had really no idea of what was happening. "What's happening?" I whispered to Norm.

"Sh!" Norm stated. I earned another glare from Mo'at, I was on a roll.

"The past weeks, my daughter has been gone with Eywa and successfully bonded with Eywa." Mo'at said in Na'vi. The Omaticayan people cheered. After that the meal actually began.

"Neytiri has bonded with Eywa?" I asked Norm.

"Yeah." Norm replied not wanting to answer me. "She's gonna become Tsahik...tomorrow. I think."

"That's soon." I looked over trying to find Neytiri, no luck. "How am I gonna fit in dropping the bomb on her?"

Norm shrugged. I should've known by now, never try to talk to Norm when he's eating.

"Jake, what is it you want to 'drop'?" Neytiri somehow appeared next to me. Norm looked up at me.

"Time to drop it." Norm said before turning away.

"Thanks." I muttered. I turned to Neytiri. "Congratulations!"I tried to swerve the conversation.

Neytiri just looked at me. She wasn't one to be distracted."What is it you want to 'drop'?" she asked again.

"Well, actually...I have to tell you something." I started. She looked at me expectantly. "Um, I don't really know how to say this."

"This is terribly sad." Norm muttered. I knew he was eavesdropping. "His mother is coming."

The Omaticayan people looked over at me, silence. My ears flattened in embarrassment. Neytiri didn't say anything, but she looked confused. I realized I hadn't told her _anything _about Earth or my family. Neytiri was about to speak, when Mo'at spoke.

"Another group is coming to Pandora?" Mo'at asked quietly in english.

"Well, not exactly a group, more like a person." I said. It was pretty awkward. I knew the Omaticayan people were listening in.

"Person?" Mo'at asked. "Who?"

"My mother." I said looking up at Mo'at.

"Jake, she cannot come here." Neytiri spoke up. "She is human?"

"Of course." I stated. "She's just going to be here...for a while?"

"A while?" Neytiri asked. "What do you mean by 'a while'?"

"I don' know." I muttered defeated. Mo'at motioned for the others to go back to their own business.

"Your mother, she knows about us and you?" Neytiri asked quietly.

"Not really, no. She doesn't know me in this body or by Toruk Makto, just Jake." I said. "She doesn't know about you or the Omaticaya either, this is because she was in Cryo sleep."

"Cryo?" Neytiri asked sounding out the word.

"It's somewhat of an artificial sleep, she's been in it for about six and a half years." I answered.

"You're going to tell her about the Omaticaya?" Mo'at asked out of the blue.

"No, of course not." I said immediately. Mom always hated Tom's stories about Pandora and the Na'vi. She said "they are just 'blue savages' and to get the stupid dream of going there out of your head, Tom." I went back to eating quietly. Mo'at and Neytiri studied me throughout the rest of the meal.

* * *

I rested on the tree branch above my hammock, hoping to sort things out in my brain. This was soon disturbed.

"So you're mother does not know about me?" Neytiri asked. She nimbly climbed up the branches and sat next to me.

"No." I replied. I looked at her, she looked a bit deflated.

"She will meet me?" Neytiri asked. "I want to make good impression on the family."

"Um..." I wasn't planning on having Neytiri meet my mother. If she did, Neytiri would have to be the perfect Na'vi or human.

"You are ashamed of me?" she kept taking each response a blow to the heart.

"No, no of course not!" I said quickly, I immediately felt regret. "Neytiri you are one of the best things that has happened to me."

"You do not want your mother to meet me." she stated sadly.

"Well, she could..." I said trying to figure out a way to work this out. "You see, Mom doesn't like Na'vi." I forced out. "She likes the flimsy American girl."

"Then I should become flim-e-see a-meri-caan girl?" Neytiri questioned innocently. I was about to say no, but I started formulating ideas.

"Well, how badly do you want to meet Mom?" I asked weighing my options.

"I wish to please your family Jake." Neytiri stated. "A mated pair usually has gotten approval from family. As long as Eywa approves, the family approves."

"You would become the American girl?" I smirked imagining Neytiri.

"If it would please your family." Neytiri stated.

"It's going to be difficult to please my mother." I stated. "But we can try. You're going to have to learn, a lot in a several month span."

"What else is there to learn about dreamwalkers?" Neytiri asked jumping into her hammock. "It is not that hard, no?"

"You wouldn't believe it." I laughed jumping into my hammock. Tomorrow Neytiri would begin to learn about the oddities of human nature, oh boy.

**A/N Well, it's longer...I think. I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a while and I have eager people and I wanted to get this part out. Well here's where the plot starts, it should be easier now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: As I said, writing should become easier now that the plot is starting to move. Wake up from your cryo pods. BTW, about being in character and stuff, this story wouldn't be able to stand without a bit of OOC and a little more of Jake's "brilliant ideas" F.Y.I, most of this stuff about the Tsahik ceremony I had to make up.**

**DISCLAIMER:  
I'm going to give credit to Eilys Chose the author of Hybrid (one of my favorite AVATAR fanfictions), she gave me the ideas in the first place for the interlocking earrings/rings. I have messaged with her and she has given me wonderful ideas and I have cleared the earring/rings thing. ;)  
**

** That being said, on with the story. About the phrasing and stuff...I did say I am looking for a beta reader *cough* anyone? REALLY REALLY NEED/WANT A BETA READER!!!! I was waiting for a Beta Reader, but none came along so I just decided I'd better post this sooner or later.  
**

**Words: 2,424 (a bit longer)**

I turned over expecting to see Neytiri in the hammock beside me. Of course the hammock was empty. That's when I remembered the Tsahik ceremony. I jumped down from my hammock unable to go back to sleep. There was nothing really to do. Neytiri and Mo'at were probably off doing something to prepare for tonight. When I reached the bottom of Hometree, surprisingly, the rest of the Omaticayan people were up. They were weaving, singing, decorating. A group of hunters had gone out and had come back with a great sturmbeest for the feast tonight.

"Olo'eyktan, will help skin the sturmbeest?" one of the hunters asked.

I had nothing else to do, no duties or anything right now. I took a spear and joined the other hunters in skinning the large beast. The skin was piled next to the creature, next the meat and muscle was taken. The Na'vi collected the blood of the sturmbeest in small containers. The bones were taken and piled, along with the teeth and hooves. Various members of the clan took the parts of the sturmbeest. The weavers and instrument makers took the colorful skin/hide , the bakers took the meat and muscle, and the weapon makers came and took the bones and teeth.

That passed a couple minutes of my day. I found Norm wandering around the Hometree, but I knew I probably shouldn't bother him at the moment, Norm was always irritated in the morning. In that meanwhile, I calculated. Mommy dearest was going to arrive in a mere span of a couple months and Neytiri wanted to please my mother. Although, I don't think she had to go through the "American girl" thing, she insisted.

"Toruk Makto, come play with us." a child ran up to me. It was strange being called Toruk Makto. I was pretty surprised that even the Omaticayan children were up. I shrugged, I'm sure no one would notice. Neytiri would come find me if she needed me. I let the child lead me to the mud pit near Hometree. Other children gathered around the mud pit. I guessed it was some sort of game they developed using the strong vines that hung over the pit.

The children had tied bundles of sticks from the strong Pandora trees to the vines creating places to step on. The stepping sticks were set up at two opposite ends of the mud pit and the stepping sticks were put one in front of the other until two feet of empty space was left in the middle. The 'stepping sticks' as they called them, hung about two feet above the mud pit. The vines were strong enough to fit many Na'vi children.  
As we arrived at the scene of the game, two Omaticayan children were above trying to push each other into the mud pit. In the end, one child was left standing while the other had fallen into the mud pit.

The young Na'vi child made me watch many of the battles. One Na'vi child always managed to win. This seemed like a nice break from all the thoughts crowding my mind. Nothing like people, let alone children, throwing each other into mud pits.

"You must battle Pxa'ru. He is the winner of Txur Tsamsiyu." the child spoke after a long couple of battles. I looked at the nimble structure the Na'vi children built.

"It will be fun." Pxa'ru said from above.

"Fine, if I break this it's not my fault." I muttered. No good could come out of this.  
Pxa'ru returned to his side of the structure. We faced each other, I believed that taking this young Na'vi down would be easy, I was wrong. Pxa'ru had the making of a good warrior. He almost had me off of the structure a few times, but I managed to balance myself. I learned this game was more of cunning and skill rather than strength.  
In the end, we were standing across from each other on the structure, only the two feet separated. "You are cunning, Pxa'ru." I commented. Pxa'ru didn't respond, he was probably thinking of ways to make me fall.

"Jhake." a familiar voice called. I looked down, Neytiri stood below me.

"Wh-?" I started, but Pxa'ru had managed to turn my end of the structure towards him causing me to topple and to fall into the pit of mud. A victorious cry came from above me. I sat in the mud laughing at myself.

"Jhake, what are you doing? You have no time for games." Neytiri said annoyed.

"It's only morning, isn't it?" I asked laughing at her expression.

"Yes, but you need to learn your role in the Tsahik Ceremony." my laughing abruptly stopped.

"Role, what role? Neytiri, I think it would be best if I stayed out of this." I said standing up and wiping the mud off of my face. The children had stopped speaking.

"Skxawng." she muttered. She grabbed my muddy wrist and dragged me away to the platform. Mo'at was turned away from us facing the offerings table, or altar...whatever you call it.

"Jhakesully, where have you been?" Mo'at asked without turning around.

"I didn't know I was supposed to be in th-" I started.

"Since Neytiri has already learned her role, I will teach you yours." Mo'at cut me off. She ignored my mud covered body and pushed me down in front of the offerings table. Neytiri sat down beside me. "The Tsahik ceremony is not only the becoming of Tsahik, but also the Olo'eytkans' ceremony."

"What? How come I did-" Neytiri hit my arm, I immediately shut my mouth.

"Although this is centered on the Tsahik and Olo'eytkan, it is also centered on the joining of the two." Mo'at explained.

"So like a coronation almost?" I asked. Neytiri looked at me strangely as did Mo'at. "Nevermind, skyperson term."

"You will each be given the ceremonial earring that has been passed down from each Tsahik and Olo'eytkan of the Omaticaya. The earring is made up of two rings interlocked into one, symbolizing the Tsahik and Olo'eytkan becoming one. " Mo'at said. I looked at her ears, there was no earring. I was about to ask, but Neytiri hit me again. "Because Eytukan is with Eywa, the earring for the Olo'eytkan was lost. Tsu'tey never got to wear the ceremonial earring." Mo'at said strictly, but with a melancholy tone.

"Then ho-" Neytiri hit me again. I rubbed my arm and gave her a 'what was that for' look. She ignored me.

"If one part of the Ceremonial earring is lost, it cannot be repaired." Mo'at explained. "But, another can be made. I, myself gathered the material for the earring and went to the Tree of Voices and Eywa has blessed it."

"Where are they?" I asked. Neytiri, surprisingly, did not hit me.

"The earrings of the Olo'eytkan and Tsahik are kept safe within a jar with water from Eywa's rivers." Neytiri answered before getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked looking up at Neytiri.

"That is all Mother wanted to tell you." Neytiri stated.

"What about everything else, the earrings and the...other things." I stumbled getting up.

"The 'things' that take place during ceremony do not need explanations." Neytiri said. "Some things are better for instincts to guide you rather than words." With that she jumped down the tree easily.

"I'm not good at improv!" I called after her.

I stood unhappily as Norm proceeded to tell me what he knew of the ceremony, which wasn't very much. Two Na'vi presented the Olo'eytkan garb. Unfortunately, I had to figure out how to put the garments on myself. It was strange to be dressed in something more than a loincloth and a couple armbands and the warrior piece. Instead, I was put in brighter colors decorated with the feathers, bones and teeth. I was hoping I wouldn't have to wear this often.

I climbed up the Hometree quickly, or not so quickly. Olo'eytkan's garments, you would think, wouldn't be so heavy. I hopped, or tried to hop, from branch to branch. I landed on one and was about to fall back, when a hand pushed my back upwards.

"It's easier if you lean forward." Neytiri climbed on to the branch I was on. She was clad in Tshaik garb, which I could compare to what Mo'at usually wore. Her arms carried many bracelets that made a clinking sound whenever she moved. As a hunter, I was going to bet she didn't appreciate that. She head a small head dress tied in her hair, from it two loose strands hung down. I could tell, she had probably spent a while making the head dress.

Without hesitation, I leaned forward and leapt to the next branch, success. Neytiri followed easily.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" I asked. Neither Mo'at or Neytiri explained this clearly.

"Just walk to the....what is it you call it on Earth?" Neytiri asked trying to explain.

"Altar?" I asked.

"Alta-ar, just walk to it." Neytiri said leaping ahead of me.

"This sounds like marriage more than a spiritual ceremony." I muttered to myself.

"Jake, you must leap faster." Neytiri said several branches above me. I braced myself and then leaped up to Neytiri. We, both, entered the platform area. The Omaticaya were turned towards Mo'at in rows that curved slightly with one empty line down the middle of the rows. Neytiri walked forward without hesitation, I followed her trying to imitate her confidence. The Omaticaya kept their attention forward, ignoring Neytiri and me. Neytiri stopped in front of the offerings table and waited for further instruction.

"Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey." Mo'at started. "You have gone through endless journeys on the path to becoming Tsahik." Mo'at placed a hand on Neytiri's shoulder. "It is this day, I bestow the sacred bone of Eywa. Eywa presented this bone to the first Omaticaya Tsahik, therefore it has been blessed and now you are in possession of this bone. It will help interpret the will of Eywa."

Mo'at took the very end of her head dress and untied the ties which held the sacred bone and its' holder to the head dress. Neytiri then bowed her head as Mo'at tied the ends of the holder to the ends of Neytiri's head dress.

"The sacred bone is now your guide." Mo'at said lifting Neytiri's chin. Neither Mo'at or Neytiri's faces displayed any kind of emotion, but they were smiling on the inside. I was too, until Mo'at turned to me. "Jakesully. You have been one of the people for two years. Now you must lead the people with Neytiri. The two of you must work as one." Mo'at retrieved a small jar, made from clay.

She withdrew two medium sized rings interlocked with each other. I decided they were no bigger than wedding rings from earth. Attached to the two rings were thin white strands. Mo'at separated the rings and gave one to each of us. The strands attached to the ring glowed faintly. I studied it closely. The strands looked like it was from the Tree of Souls. I turned it over carefully, the ring itself was not vivid and bright, but gray.

"It is now the two of you become one, not just as mates, but as Tsahik and Olo'eytkan ." Mo'at stated. "The strands are strong and are from the Tree of Souls. To become one, the both of you must successfully weave the strands into each others queue. This is a test and will tell if the People will live happily under your leadership."

'Weaving?' I thought nervously. I was terrible at weaving. For about two and a half years I had watched the Omaticaya weavers weave a perfect, strong and beautiful hammock for a family, but I had never thought about weaving myself. Without warning Neytiri took my queue. Neytiri began to un braid the bottom of the queue. Instinctively, I reached my hand to stop her, she glared at me and I immediately withdrew my hand.

Neytiri careful cradled the strands of the ring and let the tips of the strand touch my queue. The strands began to make their way up through my queue caressing each of the fibers in my queue. It was amazing, it was not like mating, but I was connected to the ancestors. It was no wonder the strands on the rings were made from the limbs of the Tree of Souls. The ancestors chanted and spoke inside my head. I felt Neytiri re braid my queue quickly.

"Jakesully." Mo'at turned to me.

"I-uh..." I fumbled with the ring. She took her own queue and held it out to me to help me. I took her queue and un braided it a small bit. I gulped nervously. The whole Omaticaya watched me. I held the strands of the ring up to the bottom of Neytiri's queue. To my amazement, the strands automatically weaved into the queue, until the ring nestled cozily in the fibers. Breathing a sigh of relief, I re braided Neytiri's queue (Thank god for my mom's pointless lessons on hair.)

"There has been no error with 'The Weaving'" Mo'at said all of a sudden breaking my concentration from the ceremony. "Eywa has approved of their leadership. It is now, I let the People decide." In return, the Omaticaya people gave their approval. Neytiri and I looked at each other, she seemed relieved now. We were both relieved; but a harder task was coming up.

**A/N Thank you for all the kind reviews and mostly to Eilys Chose, who helped me with my writers block and helped me write the ceremony out. ;) See, it's longer! Well, next chapter, I PROMISE, the plot will actually start *laughs* Well, applications are done, research paper done, I'm getting my science grade up...everything is better now!!! (I probably just jinxed something...boo. Did I mention, I might be playing Lady Macbeth in a nearby production? Wish me luck! *blows kiss* R&R!!!**

**P.S Is it Omaticaya? Or Omaticayan? I thought it was Omaticayan, but now I think it's Omaticaya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N I love everyone who reviewed, favorited and etc..well here starts the plot! Sorry, I've been having trouble my brain hurts horribly and school has been piling up what with the end of the year. (Btw, that's why this is pretty short :) )  
**

I had to admit, the Omaticaya threw some wild parties. Of course I've known this for awhile, or two years to be exact. The Tsahik and Olo'eytkan celebration was nothing like I had ever seen in my life. The Omaticaya stayed up almost all night dancing, singing, and storytelling. It was fun while it lasted, however tomorrow was something I wasn't looking forward to.

I woke up with a splitting head ache. The kind of 'hangover' head ache. The light was too bright. I sat up too quickly, head rush. I shook my head quickly and surveyed my surroundings. Everything was quiet, no singing or anything. The Omaticaya were probably still sleeping. The morning after any celebration everyone slept in late, that is except Neytiri.

"You are a late sleeper." Neytiri said standing on the branch above my hammock.

"You're up early." I muttered rubbing my eyes.

"There is much to learn about the skywalker culture, is there not?" Neytiri asked casually.

"A bit too much."

* * *

After a bite of teylu and a concoction from the healer, I was ready to teach Neytiri. I thought the best place to teach was at the base where the other Avatar drivers resided, the old Avatar training camp. We rode the pa'li to the base. The other Avatar drivers were surprised to see me and Neytiri there, but they welcomed us. I had us sit in a small clearing by the cabins where the drivers slept. I thought it best to start with simple clothing.

"Jake, I have seen your skywalker clothing." Neytiri simply brushed it off as something she had already learned. I began the awkward part of clothing.

"Well, the humans wear more than what you see on the outside." I tried to explain.

"Why would anyone do that? It is easier to travel with less garb." Neytiri said.

"It's just a silly human thing," I said.

"What is the other clothing?" Neytiri asked prodding me on.

"They're called undergarments. That's the proper term I guess," I explained to Neytiri. "Their different for males and females."

"Why use them?" Neytiri asked trying to make sense of it.

"Because...., well it doesn't matter," I said.

"You say they are different, how so?" Neytiri asked.

"Well, for males we just have...uh shorts almost?" I said in a question like form. I hated explaining this stuff, I immediately felt bad for my dad when he gave Tom and me 'the talk'

"Why?" Neytiri asked again. '_Damn, why was Neytiri so inquisitive?' _I thought.

"It's just for..." I was trying to think of the reasons. "Keeping the outer garments clean, and for warmth and comfort," I was making half of this stuff up.

"I see..." Neytiri said. She didn't find anything awkward about this conversation. "And the females are different?"

"Yes, females sort of have the same things as males except they have an extra under-garment," I said slowly. "It covers the chest..."

"What's the point?" Neytiri asked. "The Omaticaya women are fine with simple necklaces,"

"Skywalkers are weird," I stated. "Anyways, it's just part of modesty in the skywalker culture,"

"So, the Omaticaya are not modest in skywalker culture?" Neytiri inquired.

"In a way, yes. But some skywalkers are not even modest in their own culture, at least in the way they dress," I explained remembering celebrities and their stupid wardrobe mishaps.

"So, why do you explain this to me?" Neytiri asked.

"I thought, if you want to try to act as a skywalker you might as well dress like one," I shrugged.

"Oh, I see now," Neytiri smiled. She didn't know what she was getting into. I had asked Sarah to help Neytiri with undergarments as she was one of the only female Avatar Drivers that was relatively close to Neytiri. Too bad all of Sarah's undergarments were raunchy, Neytiri was in for a big shock. As if on cue, Sarah entered in her Avatar body.

"Jake, you wanted me to take Neytiri?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, yeah that would be great," I said waving Sarah and Neytiri off. Sarah took Neytiri into one of the cabins. I rubbed my temple, explaining this stuff wasn't fun. The worst thing was, this lesson wasn't the worst of it. My mother had a dirty mouth and this meant Neytiri would learn some new vocabulary. I sighed and lied down in the grass. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Jake, this is what the undergarments are supposed to look like?" I heard Neytiri's voice.

"Hm?" I asked dazed. I sat up and opened my eyes, but yelped and covered my eyes. "Those are definitely what they look like," I said not looking. When Sarah said raunchy, she really meant raunchy. If I was not mistaken I had seen a push-up bra and...a thong?

"My Jake, are you alright?" Neytiri asked. I felt her get her closer to me. I stumbled backwards.

"S-Sarah?" I called. "I think Neytiri gets it," I only heard Sarah snigger.

" 'Olo'eytkan Jake' rides ikrans and toruks and kills the mighty sturmbeest, but is freaked by an Omaticayan woman in undergarments? Wuss," she sighed, trying not to laugh. "Oh, come on Neytiri,"

"I'm not a wuss, I'm just...too polite," I said trying to dignify myself as they exited. I composed myself quickly when a whistle came from where Neytiri and Sarah exited.

"Getting Neytiri accustomed to human traditions?" Norm asked, smirking. His tail flicked back and forth as he approached me. "Underwear, really Jake?"

I shrugged. "Starting from the inside out?" I suggested.

"What's next on the agenda?" Norm asked.

"Well, the rest of the clothing is pretty much self-explanatory," I said. "I think I'm going to teach her how to act about my mother,"

"Good luck, I heard she was a real tough nail," Norm said giving me a 'good-luck-with-that' pat on the back.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact, I do," Norm stated. "It includes getting ready for your mother,"

"Oel ngati kameie, Norm," Neytiri greeted from behind Norm.

"Oel ngati kameie, Neytiri," Norm said stepping aside to let Neytiri past him. "You kids have fun," he smirked as he left.

"What is making Norm...funny?" Neytiri asked, confused.

"Norm, is Norm," I stated not looking forward to the next lessons.

"Where do we go from here, Jake?" Neytiri asked, she was seemingly undisturbed by the events that had occurred previously. I heaved a sigh.

"Have you ever heard of swearing?"

**A/N Short chapter...I know. I really wanted to update. I'm SOOO sorry! But review and I'll get chapter 6 out soon! School is being a pain in the #$#%4 right now. Going to Quebec for a French trip, making a bridge, Final exams....etc. Anyways thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, haven't updated in a while. I've probably lost the flow of the story, so pardon my un-flowiness or my humor problem or my character problem. Most of all, pardon me for any mistakes with the Na'vi culture or words. Anyways, if you go to my profile you'll find an apology (sort of). Long awaited chapter 6.**

**Okay, kiddies there is swearing in this chapter...no duh. Be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people, except the made up people/Na'vi  
**

Quiet.

I had forgotten to appreciate the quiet and calm moments of life. One must always appreciate these especially during a stressful time like this. I was lucky enough to find a refuge and a quiet place to think. Ewya only knows how long I had been sitting in this refuge. Why had I escaped, you may ask? Well, let's just say the lesson didn't go according to plan.

* * *

_This should be easy for me, I swear nearly every day. Well, when I was human. On Pandora with the Na'vi, swearing really served no purpose. __Swearing seemed to be a useless human device to express frustration. This made it particularly difficult to explain to Neytiri, who also thought the same way._

_"Jake, why would skywalkers make up these words?" Neytiri asked as I finished explaining the basis of swearing._

_"It expresses frustration, and sometimes that frustration can be taken out on someone," I reasoned with her._

_"Take out frustration on another person?" Neytiri asked, shocked. "That seems immoral. One should always take out anger with hunting or flying, never with the pain of another,"_

_"Hm, try telling the whole human race that," I said thoughtfully. "Although as I recall, Earth does not have ikrans or sturmbeests to chase down,"_

_"So, why do you teach me this?" Neytiri asked._

_"My mother often uses these words," I said._

_"But swearing is bad," Neytiri countered. "Why would your mother use swearing?"  
_

_"Mom's not a bad person though," I explained. "She expresses anger and frustration through it. Life was hard for her, me and Tom back at home. She let out steam with that,"_

_"I still do not understand why I learn this,"_

_"I just want to be prepared...and not to be shocked when she says these things," I reasoned._

_"That will be fairly difficult my Jake," she said._

_"Why?"_

_"If I do not know these terms, how will I know when she uses them?" she pointed out._

_"Ha ha, right, yeah...moving on," I laughed nervously. "Well, let's start with the basics,"_

**_1. Hell (I'm not sure if this even is counted, but it counted when I was four so...what the hell)_**

_"He-ell" Neytiri sounded. "What is so bad about this he-ell?"_

_"According to a belief down on Earth, it's the place where all the bad people go when they die," I said in the simplest terms._

_"That is very funny, Jake," she laughed a bit. "There is no such thing as this he-ell"_

_"Well...not on Pandora there isn't, it's just a belief," I said. "Anyways, it is most often used when expressing disbelief or frustration..."_

_"Okay," Neytiri said, curious._

_"For example, if someone tried to shoot me with an arrow I'd probably say 'what the hell'," I explained. "Do you get the premises?"_

_"So if another Na'vi runs ikran into mine...it is acceptable to say that?" Neytiri asked fitting the pieces together._

_"I guess you could say that," I said. "Moving on,"_

_**2. Shit**_

_"Sh-it?" Neytiri asked saying it slowly. "That is an odd word."_

_"It's also used to express frustration," I started. "For example, if I destroyed a tree with my ikran I could say 'shit!'"_

_"Ah...okay," she said nodding her head._

_"Good," I smiled tiredly. "It also means poop."_

_"My Jake, thatis...eck," Neytiri made a disgusted sound. "Why would skywalkers talk about such gross things? The relief of someone...is private,"_

_I tried hard to keep a straight face at her reply, but ultimately failed. That earned me a glare from Neytiri._

_**3. Ass**_

_"Aass," she said._

_"It's to describe someone who is very annoying...or a very mean person," I said._

_"Norm is not mean though," Neytiri pointed out._

_""What?"_

_"You call Norm an hole-ass most of time," she said._

_"That's different," I said quickly. "We are very, very good friends and good friends have the rights to insult each other...because we are most comfortable around that person,"_

_"Hm," she gave a disbelieving grunt._

_"It also means...um..rear end," I said._

_"That is also eck," she said. "Jake, how did you grow up on Earth?"  
_

_**4. Bitch/Bastard**_

_"Those two are usually what you call another person when you are in an argument," I said. "Although, bitch is usually reserved for females and bastard is reserved for males,"_

_"Why the gender?" Neytiri asked._

_"Well...bitch also means female dog," I said casually._

_"Dog? What is dog?" Neytiri asked, confused._

_"It's an animal on Earth," I said, not knowing how to explain this. _

_"Dogs are bad?"_

_"No, dogs are good," I said. "Tom and I had a dog once, it was very sweet and loyal,"_

_"Sarah is sweet and loyal," Neytiri said._

_"Yeah,"  
_

_"So, what does baa-sst-aa-rrd, mean?" she asked._

_"Illegitimate child," I replied._

_"Illegitimate?"_

_"A child conceived before...uh...before making the connection," I tried to explain.  
_

_"Oh, skywalkers are strange and have no self respect," she said shocked. "The connection is important. Bearing a child without your true mate is very bad,"_

_"Well, it happens all the time on Earth," I said. This whole discussion was making me realize how truly ashamed I was that I was born on Earth._

_**5. The Big Kahuna **_

_"This is the worst one," I said. "One doesn't usually hear it in a typical, polite conversation,"_

_"Well?" she leaned forward expectantly. _

_I whispered in her ear._

_"Fu-?" she started to repeat it loudly, before I shushed her. _

_"Don't go shouting that one around the base," I told her. _

_"Well, what does it mean?"_

_"It technically means...to mate," I said, uncomfortable._

_"Skywalkers have no end to this immoral behavior," she chastised the human race. "Mating is a sacred ritual, one that should not be used so lightly,"_

_"I know, I know," I said, even though I had said this word far too many times in my human life to count. "Mom doesn't usually say this one, unless she is super pissed...er angry,"_

_"Jake, hey!" I looked over, Sarah was walking towards us. She had banana fruit. I noticed my stomach was growling._

_"Oel ngati kameie, Sarah," Neytiri greeted._

_"Oel ngati kameie," Sarah said, before bending down. "Here, thought you might be hungry what with all the hard teaching going on,"_

_"Yeah, thanks Sarah," I said gratefully taking the banana fruit. I gave half to Neytiri. _

_"Yes, you are true bitch,"_

_I nearly choked on my own food._

_"Pardon me?" Sarah asked, a hint of irritation in her voice._

_"You are a bitch, Sarah," Neytiri said again. I was too dumbstruck to say anything. _

_"Pray, tell me why, Neytiri?" Sarah stood up from her crouching position._

_"You are so nice to Jake all the time," Neytiri said, almost innocently. "Always giving him food and taking care of him,"_

_"Are you accusing me of coming on to him?" Sarah asked, offended._

_" 'Coming on to you'?" Neytiri asked. "No, I said you are nice to him and take care of him,"_

_"You are jealous, then?" Sarah asked, furious now._

_"Why do you yell at me?" Neytiri stood. She looked more intimidating when she stood. _

_"Because you have insulted me!" Sarah cried. "Why wouldn't I be angry?"_

_"I insult you?" Neytiri asked, shocked. "I never insult anybody!"_

_I was sitting in the shadows of the two, tall Na'vi. I had to admit, I was too scared to come in between them. If this continued, how was I going to teach Neytiri everything she needed to know? My mother was coming in several months...now I'm not sure what that translated into Na'vi time, but SEVEN MONTHS! I need to think, I need to think. With that, I sneaked away into the forest. _

_Neytiri would be wanting en explanation from me after this lesson._

**A/N Okay, there is chapter 6. It is un-read by a beta reader, but I wanted to get this up there to let you all know..I AM NOT DEAD. Just incredibly lazy and writer blocked. R&R Flames welcome with open arms, I have banana bread!**_  
_


End file.
